


Aphrodite's contradictions

by littlelemonkey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the war with Gaia, Piper and Reyna finally realise their true feelings for each other, this is just a little human/demigod story about love, sex, new relationships/friendships and all the stuff that goes with that. So far there's also a mention of Solangelo and a little bit of Frazel... not much at present but I'm working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warnings: there's some farily detailed sex scenes in this from the beginning. **Contains Blood of Olympus Spoilers!!**

  “Hey, Annabeth said you were looking for me.” Reyna looked up from the desk to see Piper hovering in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat.

  “I wasn’t looking for you” replied Reyna, confused, “but you may as well come in, you know you don’t have to stand in the doorway like that.” Piper bounded inside,

  “I’ve never been in a praetor’s cabin before”,

  “Not even…” Reyna began, then she stopped herself, although Piper and the former praetor Jason had been broken up a while, she didn’t want to upset her.

  “No, not even.” Piper gave a small smile and looked hard at Reyna, Reyna noticed how her eyes kept changing colour. “What’s your room like?” Reyna stood up and shrugged,

  “You can see it if you like, although it’s embarrassingly messy.” Reyna held the door open for Piper, who brushed close against her as she went through, although the doorway was quite large. Reyna’s spine tingled, she thought about the last time she’d seen Piper.

  “Hey it’s kind of cool in here!” said Piper, looking around at the posters of athletes on the walls and the neatly arranged photo collages.

  “Well what did you expect?”

  “I don’t know? A big eagle and SPQR painted on the walls and maybe a combat area and a straw dummy”, teased Piper, her voice as musical and soothing as when she charmspoke, although she wasn’t using that particular blessing of Aphrodite.

  “So just like your room would be full of make-up and dresses and shoes then?” replied Reyna, Piper turned and locked eyes with her,

  “Yeah, I guess, that’s us Aphrodite kids, all show and no substance” she joked, “well that’s some Aphrodite kids”, her voice turned more serious, she was still holding Reyna’s gaze with those mesmerising eyes,

  “So which are you then? Show or substance?” Reyna’s heart was beating hard.

  “I’m both” replied Piper, moving closer,

  “I don’t believe you”, her voice was low, there was a note of something else in it, like she was setting Piper a challenge. She moved closer, she was so close that they were almost touching, Reyna could feel the warmth radiating from her body.

  “Trust me” said Piper, raising a hand and gently stroking the side of Reyna’s face “beautiful people don’t lie.”

  “Oh yeah?” replied Reyna, resting her hand gently on Piper’s hip, “prove it.”

  “Okay” Piper hardly needed to move in order to kiss her, it was a hard kiss, deep and passionate, urgent yet controlled. The kind of kiss only a child of Aphrodite could pull off. Reyna felt electricity coursing through her, she couldn’t let the kiss end, couldn’t lose this feeling that’d she’s been so close to once before. The feeling of holding this beautiful, confident girl in her arms, their bodies pressed together, tasting the warm softness of her lips. But the kiss, like all good things, had to end. Piper pulled back, her eyes wild and alight,

  “Proof enough for you?”

  “Not quite” smiled Reyna, grabbing Piper’s hips and pulling them close against her own, Piper gave a small sigh of anticipation and bit her lip, then she grabbed Reyna by the shirt collar and threw her down on the bed, quickly climbing on top of her and pinning her arms.

  “Now Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, you are going to do exactly as I say and I’m not even going to need to use charmspeak, okay?” Reyna tried to steady her breathing as she nodded, she wasn’t exactly used to not being in charge, but she was definitely good with this. Especially when Piper began removing her shirt and then reached around her back and unhooked her bra… 


	2. Chapter 2

   It had all begun a few weeks ago at Camp Half-Blood, Reyna had been visiting for the 4th of July fireworks. Everyone had been welcoming at first but as the night drew on, couples began to pair off, meaning Reyna was left alone, staring into the colourful flames of the campfire. She hadn’t heard Piper approaching, but the daughter of Aphrodite sat down quietly beside her.

  “It’s kind of lonely when you have to come here alone isn’t it?” Piper said sadly, “I mean, at least this is my home, I can go hang out with some of the other single campers, but you don’t even live here.”

  “Wow thanks for the reminder”,

  “I didn’t mean…”  
  “I know what you meant”, Reyna gave a resigned smile, “your campfire is cool though, I sometimes wish we could be this relaxed at Camp Jupiter.”

  “How very un-Roman of you” teased Piper,

  “You’re calling me un-Roman? You graecus” Reyna replied,

  “Calm down, Romans and Greeks are BFFs now” laughed Piper,

  “Oh you didn’t just use that word…”

  “Isn’t it weird how we don’t really know each other though”, said Piper, suddenly sounding serious, “I mean after everything that happened with Gaia and the giants, we were in it together but I feel like we’ve only ever had that one deep conversation.” She held Reyna with her eyes, _Oh yes_ , thought Reyna, _that one conversation…_ Aphrodite’s words echoed in her head, _No demigod will heal your heart_ ,

  “I guess that is weird, but we were both just playing our parts, our paths never crossed in the quest, I suppose, and then it was all so hectic at the end”, she said carefully,

  “Do you remember when we met?” Piper asked.  _How could I forget?_ Reyna thought, a wealth of emotions bubbling up inside her. She remembered the pain she’d felt when she learned Jason had a girlfriend, and then the confusion when she realised it wasn’t Piper she was jealous of.  

  “Yeah, everyone thought I didn’t like you, you know, because of Jason.”

  “Jason and I were never going to work though, a son of Jupiter, all my memories of him created by the mist… I think the mist confused me. You’d think a daughter of Aphrodite would understand love, but I don’t have the first clue about it.”

  “You’ve been luckier than I have though” said Reyna

  “What do you mean?”

  “I always fall for people I can never have, I feel like your mom cursed me or something”,

  “My mom doesn’t really do curses, she just likes to make things, um, interesting…”

  “Interesting?” Reyna sounded sceptical,

  “Yeah interesting” Piper’s eyes suddenly lit up “in fact I think my mum might have been messing with you, because you’re very interesting.” Reyna raised her eyebrows, it couldn’t be, was Piper _flirting_ with her?

  “Well I guess you wouldn’t have known that before because we didn’t really know each other”, she said carefully, “but you seem pretty interesting too.”

  “That’s good, because I think I’d like to get to know you better”, Piper replied, slowly leaning in to kiss her,

   “Hey hey hey, what up Pipes?” Leo’s oblivious voice cut through the darkness and Piper pulled back reluctantly,

  “Sorry”, she muttered, she was glad to have Leo back and all, after the few months when they’d thought he was dead, but his timing was not great.

  “It’s okay” replied Reyna, but it really wasn’t okay, she could have strangled Leo. He came quickly into view, hand in hand with Calypso,

  “Hey have you guys even met?” he grinned,

  “Calypso baby, this is Reyna, she’s Roman but she’s cool”,

  “Wow Leo, that’s the best introduction I’ve ever had” Reyna’s voice was heavy with sarcasm, “also it’s getting late, almost curfew, we should all go inside now” she glanced at Calypso, “you’re in the Big House right? Want to walk back together?”

  “That would be nice”, smiled Calypso

  “I guess I’m walking Pipes back to her cabin then” Leo chimed,

  “I don’t need walking anywhere Valdez, but since I’m feeling nice I guess I’ll let you walk with me” smiled Piper, “it was really good talking to you Reyna, we’ll have to catch up sometime.” She began walking away in to the darkness and Reyna’s heart felt heavy.

 

That had been almost a month ago, it was now a warm July evening and Reyna was lying naked on top of Piper, kissing her breasts, listening to her little moans of pleasure. She could still hardly believe the events of an hour ago, when Piper had turned up at her cabin out of the blue. Reyna had started to think that the promised “catch up” would never happen, but this was better than she had ever imagined. Piper was more beautiful and more intense than she had ever dreamt, and she had dreamt about her a lot, on many lonely nights. Reyna trailed her hand up the inside of Piper’s thigh, gently teasing her,

  “Please, just do it” Piper begged,

  “Do what?” Reyna asked, feigning innocence,

  “You know”, said Piper firmly, gazing deep into her eyes. Reyna lent down and kissed her long and hard, before gently sliding two fingers deep inside of her. Piper’s body responded immediately, and she gave an involuntary moan of pleasure as Reyna began moving harder and faster, feeling Piper’s wetness beginning to run down her hand. When Piper came, Reyna almost did too, watching the other girl’s back arch and her body tense as she screamed, feeling her muscles contract.

  “You are so fucking beautiful”, said Reyna, rolling off Piper and moving close to hold her. She went in for another kiss, this time a slow, gentle kiss that made her heart flutter. She stroked Piper’s hair and kissed her forehead. Piper looked up at her and smiled,

  “I really like you”, she replied “like really like you.” Reyna hoped she wasn’t blushing too much,

  “I really like you too, but I guess that was obvious from my reaction earlier”, she said softly. Piper nuzzled in close and Reyna savoured her warmth as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Piper was still there, Reyna had wrapped her body around her and was sleeping with her face pressed into the back of Piper’s neck, feeling the softness of her choppy hair. It wasn’t often that demigods had pleasant dreams, but that was all Reyna had had all night. She had lay there, holding Piper and reliving the ecstasy of the previous night in her sleep, dreaming also of other days and nights which might follow. As she wakened Reyna tried to quell the thoughts about her future, she didn’t want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed. For all she knew this was a one night thing, there was no point in letting herself fall in love and yet… perhaps it was already too late. Piper was still sleeping soundly, her breathing deep and somehow beautiful. Reyna took a deep breath,

  “I love you” she whispered, almost inaudibly, wondering if she’d ever have a chance to say it for real.

  “What did you say?” mumbled Piper, woken by the sound of her voice. Reyna felt panic grip her,

  “Nothing, you must have been dreaming.” Piper was fairly sure she hadn’t been dreaming, she was also fairly certain that she’d heard what Reyna had said.

  “What did you say?” she asked, adding a hint of charmspeak to her words,

  “I said I love you”, said Reyna calmly, then she realised what had happened “what the fuck? You charmspoke me! That’s not okay!” she felt a bubble of embarrassment slowly expanding in her chest.

  “I’m sorry” said Piper, she hadn’t expected Reyna to be so upset “Reyna I’m sorry, I think I can make it up to you though.” Reyna looked at her suspiciously, but this time there was no charmspeak in Piper’s words, “I think I can make it up to you by telling you that I love you too. I’ve always admired you from afar, ever since we met, even though it was years ago. At least I _thought_ I was just admiring you. The mist had messed with me, I thought I liked Jason, I thought I liked boys, but I don’t and that’s kind of hard to deal with but it’s okay. Annabeth didn’t say you were looking for me, I just needed an excuse to come talk to you, I didn’t know how you felt after the fireworks, or how I felt. Now I know Reyna, I know and I’m terrified but I don’t even care, I love you.” Reyna was lost for words, “please say something” squeaked Piper.

  “Piper I… I had no idea. When I first met you, I thought I was jealous of you because I liked Jason, I mean I really liked Jason, but it didn’t take me long to figure out that I was jealous of him because he had you.”

  “You’ve known for that long? Why didn’t you say anything before?”

  “You were with Jason, we all thought you liked boys, and I mean look at you, I didn’t think I stood a chance anyway.”

   “And what do you think now?” asked Piper,

   “Now?” said Reyna “now I think you need to come back in to my arms and kiss me again.” Piper was more than happy to oblige, she ran her hand down Reyna’s side,

  “Your skin is so soft” she smiled,

  “You seem surprised” said Reyna,

  “I didn’t think daughters of war moisturised”

  “Now you’re basing that assumption on Clarisse.”

  “That’s how I know” smiled Piper,

  “Know what?” asked Reyna suddenly confused,

  “That’s how I know about you, because you make those stupid little jokes and I want to laugh for ever, that’s one of the signs you’re in love right?”

  “I don’t know, I mean you’re the daughter of Aphrodite… Piper, where do we go from here?” Reyna didn’t want to ruin the moment, but at the same time she just had to know.

  “Well what do you want?”

  “I want you”,

  “Again? You had me last night”,

  “Piper I’m being serious, I want to be with you”,

  “I want to be with you too, but…”

  “But what?” panic gripped Reyna for the second time that morning,

  “I don’t know if I’m ready, not to tell everyone, I mean how are you even supposed to tell people something like this? Get up in front of the campfire and be like ‘hey everyone I like girls and so me and Reyna are dating now okay?’ I mean what if that’s not okay…”

  “Hey, don’t panic, I get it, we can take this slow if you want?”

  “I think it might be too late for that” smiled Piper,

  “Not entirely” said Reyna “Piper McLean, would you let me take you to dinner tonight?” Piper’s face broke into the most beautiful smile Reyna had ever seen,

  “I would like that very much thank you, Reyna Ramirez Arellano, but on one condition”,

  “What’s that?”

  “You know that thing I _really_ enjoyed last night?”

  “Yeah?”

  “I want you to do that to me again.”

  “Now?”

  “Well there’s no time like the present” whispered Piper, pulling Reyna close and planting a kiss full on her lips.   


	4. Chapter 4

  “I’m assuming last night went well then?” Hazel Levesque was waiting for Piper as she slunk back in to Hazel’s room, where she was supposed to have been staying,

  “Um, yeah…” replied Piper “sorry for not coming back… I… well… things got a bit out of hand”,

  “Piper!” scolded Hazel, “you were only meant to be asking her for a coffee! What happened?”

  “Well we…” Piper wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed, but Hazel looked so concerned that she couldn’t help but laugh “oh Hazel, it’s okay!” she said, taking the younger girl’s hands in her own, “it was more than okay actually, it was amazing, incredible… she was incredible.”

  “Incredible at what? Piper you didn’t!” Hazel fanned herself with her hand, an old gesture she had retained from her first life in the 1940s,

  “I did, we did, more than once”,

  “With Reyna?!”

  “Yeah, it’s not how you think Hazel, she’s kind and funny and she’s so sweet”,

  “Sweet isn’t exactly a word I’d use to describe Reyna”, smiled Hazel, “kind, yes; fair, yes; brave; absolutely… but not sweet.”

  “She’s asked me to dinner, tonight”,

  “Somewhere in New Rome?”

  “Probably”,

  “So you’re telling everyone then?”

  “Not at the moment, you know, Jason knows, I told Leo but I’m not sure he was listening.”

  “But if she takes you on a date tonight, people will see”,

  “That’s okay though, it’s not the same as telling people, I don’t have to get up and announce it, and besides, it’s not like the legion eat out in New Rome.”

  “I’m proud of you Piper, and I’m happy for you”,

  “Thanks Hazel”, for a moment the two girls looked at each other, in their eyes were all the experiences they had shared over the years, it was a moment of pure friendship that required nothing else. All the same, Piper spoke again “honestly thank you, thank you for being there for me through this.”

   “It’s a bit different from fighting monsters” Hazel agreed, “but I’m glad I can always be there for you. Anyway, I mean I don’t want to sound like your mom or anything, but what are you going to wear tonight?”


	5. Chapter 5

Back in her own cabin, Reyna was facing the same dilemma. Her capability for making decisions was somewhat impaired by the images of Piper that kept running through her head, as well as the fact she kept spontaneously bursting in to song. In the end she Iris messaged Annabeth.

  “Hey you!” Annabeth grinned,

  “Are you busy?” asked Reyna,

  “No”, replied Annabeth, “my classes are over for the day, why?”

  “Can you come over? I need your advice”, Annabeth raised an eyebrow, Reyna was not the first person to ask for help,

  “Okay, sit tight, I’ll be right over.” The image of Annabeth faded and Reyna breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad her old friend had moved to New Rome to go to college. She smiled as she remembered how she’d used to crush on her so badly, now those feelings had dissipated and she considered Annabeth among her best friends. She was definitely the only person Reyna thought she could talk to right now, except maybe Nico, but he was on holiday somewhere with Will. It wasn’t like people didn’t know she liked girls as well, especially after a couple of failed relationships with college girls in New Rome. That wasn’t even taking into account several confusing encounters with a certain daughter of Mars and a couple of her sister’s friends. Reyna got her fair share, but actually getting properly close to people – that freaked her out. How was she supposed to be a reliable leader if she cared too much about one person? Wasn’t that Percy’s fatal flaw? Reyna shuddered at the thought, but now there was Piper, and so many boundaries had already been crossed…

   Her thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth bustling in,

  “I brought croissants! I assumed you could provide the hot chocolate”, she dumped a carrier bag on the kitchen table and enveloped Reyna in a hug. Reyna was grateful for it, Annabeth felt strong and comforting.

  “I can always provide the hot chocolate”, she smiled weakly, now the delirious happiness had gone, the reality of what had happened had begun to sink in, Reyna didn’t know if she was elated or completely terrified. It was like standing in an elevator which always took you as far away as possible from where you needed to be.  Annabeth busied herself making the hot chocolate – she already knew her way around Reyna’s kitchen – and eventually sat down at the table opposite her friend, tearing off a piece of croissant.

  “So, what’s wrong?”

  “Did I say anything was wrong?” replied Reyna playfully,

  “I can always tell now” replied Annabeth confidently, “so is it business or personal? Is it about the fact you have to stop being praetor soon?”

  “No, it’s personal”,

  “Family, friends, or more than friends?”

  “What is this, twenty questions?”

  “You didn’t sleep with Thalia again did you?”

  “That happened once! But it’s along the same lines”,

  “You slept with someone you shouldn’t?”

  “Yes, no, I don’t know, maybe…”

  “You don’t know if you slept with them, or you don’t know if you should’ve slept with them?”

  “It’s Piper”, blurted Reyna, Annabeth’s eyes widened, a piece of croissant fell out of her mouth,

  “You slept with _Piper_?! Is she even…?”

  “Apparently so”,

  “You slept with Piper”,

  “Yes, quite a few times actually, but that’s not the whole of it…” Annabeth saw the mixture of terror and softness and light that hovered in Reyna’s eyes,

  “You like her don’t you?”

  “Annabeth I think I love her.” There, she’d said it, no going back now.

  “Does she feel the same?”

  “Well, yes, but she’s scared, about it going too fast and about telling people and I’m… well I’m scared too.” Annabeth knew how much courage it took for Reyna to admit that, she also knew her so well that she didn’t need to ask why.

  “So what are you doing now?”

  “I’m taking her to dinner in New Rome tonight, that’s actually why I asked you over because I need to decide on what to wear… but then the whole reality of the situation hit and that kind of went out of my mind.”

  “I’m no daughter of Aphrodite, but I can tell you if you look good, you lucky thing”,

  “Lucky?” Reyna raised her eyebrow, “you think she’s pretty don’t you?” she teased,

  “Well of course, she’s a daughter of Aphrodite” said Annabeth, blushing slightly, “okay I am slightly jealous, if I wasn’t with Percy, well let’s just say I would be very jealous… of both of you. You’re a catch too Reyna Ramirez-Arellano” she smiled, giving her a friendly peck on the cheek, “now let’s get you dressed up for your date.”   


	6. Chapter 6

Reyna was nervous. It was a long time since she’d been on a proper date so she was shuffling from foot to foot outside Hazel’s door. She’d considered bringing flowers but, as Annabeth had pointed out, it wasn’t really like her, and Reyna was determined to be herself. _She likes you for who you are_ she told herself. As the hours had worn on, she’d begun to question the reality of the previous night, _What if I misread the signs?_   That thought was quickly replaced with the realisation that the “signs” were pretty hard to misread. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

  It was Hazel who answered, Reyna could tell by the way her golden eyes glinted and the slightly embarrassed smirk on her face that Piper had told her everything – and probably in detail. Reyna blushed.

  “Good evening Praetor”, smiled Hazel “Piper’s just finishing getting ready, do you want to come in?”

  “Hi Hazel”, said Reyna as she followed the younger girl inside, “you know you really don’t have to call me praetor anymore, we are friends.”

  “Yes, I know, it’s just funny because you work with my boyfriend, you’re really close to my brother and now you’re dating my best friend…” she beamed. Reyna was saved from having to reply by Piper’s entrance, she took a couple of steps in to the room and stopped dead in her tracks,

  “You look gorgeous”, she said, looking at Reyna as if no one else was in the room,

  “Thank you”, replied Frank, wandering in from the kitchen, everyone laughed but Piper’s eyes never left Reyna.

  “Says the daughter of Aphrodite”, replied Reyna

  “I’m not a…” began Frank

  “Oh be quiet Frank!” scolded Hazel,

  “Well, being a daughter of Aphrodite just means I know what I’m talking about”, smiled Piper, walking over to Reyna, taking her hand and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She stood on her tiptoes to reach Reyna’s ear and whispered, “it means I know what I’m doing as well.” Reyna felt shivers running through her body, the good type of shivers.

  “Well Reyna, I want her back home by ten…” joked Frank

  “I’m sorry Mr Zhang, I can’t make any promises” she laughed

  “That’s _praetor_ Zhang to you” he smiled, “you two just make sure you have a good night.”

  “We will” said Piper, then fixing her eyes on Reyna she added “I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Reyna’s nerves, the date went well. In fact, it couldn’t really have gone better. Piper had laughed at all her jokes and Reyna noticed that she couldn’t help but twirl her braids around her fingers whenever she flirted, which was often. Different colours passed through Piper’s eyes as her mood switched from playful to serious and back again. Reyna had lots to say, but she would often find herself staring at Piper and forget to speak. Whilst they were waiting for dessert Piper slid her hand across the table and took Reyna’s, her heart jolted, _dammit_ , she thought, _even the slightest touch from this girl stops me in my tracks_.

  “I just want you to know I’m having a really great evening”, smiled Piper, blushing slightly and twiddling her braids “and that you’re beautiful.” Reyna looked down at Piper’s fingers entwined with her own and smiled,

  “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to just reach over and hold your hand?” she asked

  “And after all those times I still beat you to it”, Piper replied. Reyna laughed, Piper couldn’t help smiling at that, she loved the sound.

  “Well technically last night…” Reyna began,

  “Yes, if we’re counting last night as “hand holding” then you were first”, Piper teased, “but I think last night probably counts as slightly more than that.”

  “Maybe a bit more”, said Reyna, grinning from ear to ear, _tone down the smiling,_ she thought _you look like an idiot_ ,

  “You’re smile is beautiful, I should remember to make you smile more often”, said Piper

  “You make me smile too much McLean, now I understand what Nico meant when he said that Will makes his face hurt…”

  “Are you sure smiling is what he meant?”

  “Ew, shut up, he’s like my little brother!”

  “I know, I’m teasing”, said Piper gently, she began stroking the back of Reyna’s hand with her finger, “I’m just teasing.” Their eyes locked and Reyna wasn’t sure if she was dreaming, time seemed to slow down, as if Kronos had risen again and Reyna felt as if she and Piper were the only living things in Camp Jupiter. The spell was broken by the arrival of dessert,

  “This” said Reyna, indicating towards the chocolate concoction on her plate “is the best thing I’ve ever tasted”,

  “Not for long”, replied Piper casually, digging in with her spoon, “come on Reyna, this is seriously good and if you don’t start eating soon I’ll finish it all.”

  By the time they left the restaurant it was beginning to rain, Piper held Reyna’s hand tightly, almost afraid to let go in case Reyna and the past couple of days just faded into nothing. It seemed too good to be true, and in her experience that meant it was too good to be true. Suddenly the rain got heavier, it began cascading down in sheets and both girls were soaked by the time they’d managed to squeeze into the doorway of a closed store.

  “I really need to get Jason to have a word with his Dad about inconveniently timed thunderstorms”, joked Piper,

  “Oh I don’t think it’s all that inconvenient”, replied Reyna, placing her hands on Piper’s waist and drawing her close for a kiss. Piper’s wet shirt clung to her body beneath Reyna’s fingers and Reyna could feel the warmth and curve of her body perfectly. Piper leaned in closer so that Reyna was pushed up against the wall, her heart was beating so fast and Piper was so close that Reyna was sure she could feel it through her shirt. Piper reached up and wrapped her arms around Reyna’s neck, her kisses becoming more urgent, she _needed_  Reyna in a way she couldn’t quite explain but it seemed to be driving her completely crazy, she ran a hand down Reyna’s body, still kissing her, and then slid it up under her shirt. Reyna caught it just before it got to her chest.

  “What’s wrong?” asked Piper

  “Pipes, we can’t do this here”,

  “Why not?” smiled Piper mischevioulsy, “there’s no one around”, she moved in again but Reyna moved away,

  “Pipes, what if someone sees us?”

  “What if they do? Surely you can break the rules just this once…”

  “I’m praetor Piper, I can’t get caught breaking the rules ever”,

  “You broke the rules and crossed into the ancient lands for Annabeth”, said Piper, a mock jealous tone in her voice,

  “That wasn’t for Annabeth it was to save the world”,

  “Right, whatever”, smiled Piper, running her fingers along the top of Reyna’s jeans,

  “Piper stop it! Besides if we stay soaking wet out her much longer, we’re going to catch hypothermia”

  “I take it now is not a good time to make a joke about how we’re both so hot that’s impossible?” Reyna couldn’t help but smile, she leaned over and kissed Piper tenderly, biting her lip gently as she pulled away,

  “I’m sorry we can’t do this here Pipes”, she said in a low voice, “but if you stay the night at mine again I’ll make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC, although I may be updating other stuff along the way. If you liked it, my Tumblr is littlelemonkey


End file.
